


Hubris

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [26]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A lot implied, AU-gust 2020, Attempted Murder, Dragon Mal, F/M, Hunter Ben, Kidnapping, Monster Hunter AU, Nothing explicit, dragon Maleficent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: A dragon. Potentially the last dragon. It would look good on the wall of his Dad’s office. Or maybe as a rug. Heck, maybe he’d even make a suit out of it. But Ben had to catch it first.
Relationships: Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hubris

A dragon. Potentially the last dragon. It would look good on the wall of his Dad’s office. Or maybe as a rug. Heck, maybe he’d even make a suit out of it. But he had to catch it first.

He did all the research he could. He talked to the locals and spent weeks in the library, scouring through old books and scrolls. It was just stupid to go after a dragon unprepared. He had to know all the defenses he would need and all the weaknesses he could exploit. If he could bag this dragon and make it out alive he’d go down in the history books.

He spent long hours forging his own armor and testing it to make sure it would withstand a dragon’s flame. He created a blade that could pierce the thick hide of scales and attached it to every spear he had. He spent money on the best magical protections available, just in case. With that, he was packed for the weeks-long trek to where the dragon was believed to make her home. Nothing could go wrong now.

He started his walk late at night, dressed in dark clothes to blend in. His armour would remain packed away until he got closer and he would stay hidden in the brush during the day. While he traveled, he mentally went over his plan. Get close to the cave, scout out the magical protections and dispose of them. Then, sneak into the cave and fight the dragon with fireproof armor and a piercing sword. Lastly, kill the dragon and walk away with all the glory. He'd done the routine plenty of times before but this would be his biggest haul yet.

When he finally reached his destination, he set up camp for what he thought would be the final time. He sharpened his blades and went over his plan of attack once more, laying out his makeshift map for good measure. He had to pull this off. It was the only thing standing between him and greatness.

The next morning, he felt ready. He had his armor, he had his weapons, and he could feel something special in the air. He was ready for this.

When he arrived, he expected a fierce beast. Instead, he was greeted with a beautiful woman. Instead of a hard battle, he was given a warm meal, not that he was eating it. He wanted to know where the dragon was. He could see the hoard. He could see the claw marks and the old molted scales. But where was the dragon?

He didn’t realize that he’d been tricked. In all of his research, he forgot one detail: this dragon was actually a fae. A fae that could change her form at will. And she’d just discovered new prey.

By the time he noticed her sharp fangs and narrowed eyes, it was too late. She knocked him out and secured him deep in her cave where he would never see the light of day again. Maleficent cackled at the thought, walking out to do a celebratory fly around her territory.

She failed to notice her daughter watching from the shadows with her eyes glowing a dangerous green. Mal was much stronger than she looked and now she finally had a chance to prove that. And when the time came, she would.

_ Patience, my brave hunter…. _


End file.
